Zoom, Zoom, Zoom
by Red Witch
Summary: Pietro is bored and decides that the best way to remedy that is to be the Brotherhood's personal genie for the day! Watch out Xmen!


****

The disclaimer telling you that I don't own X-men Evolution characters has been run over by Quicksilver. I just had another weird thought in my head. 

**Zoom, Zoom, Zoom**

"I AM BORED OUT OF MY FREAKING MIND!" Pietro raced downstairs. "All right listen up! I am so bored that I am going to do something I normally would never do. I am going to be your personal genie for the day!" 

"Huh?" Todd looked at him.

"Each of you give me a task for something you want," Pietro explained. "I'll do it! Whatever your little heart desires I will make it come true!" 

"You're kidding?" Lance looked up. 

"Challenge me," Pietro folded his arms. "Ask me to do anything. Anything! I'll do it!" 

"Like truth or dare without the truth?" Lance asked.

"Hey it is the truth! And the truth is I am Quicksilver the Supreme!" 

"Okay," Lance thought. "I want a picture of what Kitty's doing right now."

"Piece of cake," Pietro grabbed a Polaroid camera. "Be right back!" 

At the X-Mansion Kitty was contentedly munching on some celery while doing her homework in her room. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She opened it and something ran in so fast that it knocked her onto the floor. "Hey Kit-Kat," Pietro mocked standing over her. He held up a camera. "Smile!" He took the picture then ran out of the room. 

"QUICKSILVER!!!!!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Back at the Brotherhood house Lance waited impatiently. "Where is he?" He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table.

"Lance he left only like five minutes ago," Todd rolled his eyes. 

"HERE I AM!" Pietro blew through the front door. "The Quicksilver Delivery Service has arrived. One picture of Kitty as requested. Voila!" He presented Lance with a shot of Kitty on the floor of her room. 

"Wow!" Lance's eyes grew large.

"So what do you think?" Pietro smirked.

"I guess she wasn't in the shower or anything huh?" Lance sighed.

"Hey!" Tabitha smacked him on the head with a rolled up magazine. 

"Just asking," Lance rubbed his head.

"Pitiful," Pietro shook his head. "Next!"

"I want something to eat!" Fred told him. 

"Oh yeah that's original," Pietro rolled his eyes. "Blob that's about as challenging as putting on a hat. Come on!" 

"Okay smart guy," Fred folded his arms. "I want a full course meal from the X-Geeks mansion! They should be on the alert after you pulled that stunt of yours. That challenging enough for you?"

"Ha!" Pietro laughed. "Watch this!" He grabbed a sack and took off. 

Back at the X-Mansion, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan and Logan joined Xavier in the war room. "What was Pietro doing here?" Evan clenched his fists. 

"He just ran in and took a picture of me and ran out," Kitty shrugged. "It was creepy."

"I'll bet Lance had something to do with it," Scott grumbled. 

"What makes you say that?" Jean asked.

"Who else is that obsessed with Kitty?" Scott told her. 

"I thought we upgraded the security system," Logan said.

"We did," Xavier told him. "But it seems that Quicksilver is faster than they are."

"It's probably another one of their stupid immature pranks," Jean shrugged. 

"Well at least he's not stupid enough to come back here," Scott sighed. That was when the alarm sounded. "You don't think?"

"I have a reading," Xavier pressed his fingers to his temple. "It's fleeting, but I believe he's in…the kitchen!" 

The X-Men raced upstairs. They found that the kitchen was in disarray. Cabinets opened, dishes broken, flour everywhere. Written in ketchup on the wall was a message. THANKS FOR THE CHOW X-GEEKS! CIAO!

"He's gone," Jean sighed. "I can't find him anywhere on the grounds." 

"He totally trashed our kitchen!" Kitty pouted. "And now we have to clean up his mess!"

"I am going to get that jerk," Evan snapped.

Pietro returned to the Brotherhood house in triumph. He even set the table and placed all the food on it. "Bon appetit!" He smiled.

"Not bad," Fred licked his lips. "Did you get any gray poupon?"

"But of course," Pietro handed him some. "Okay Toad your turn!" 

"Hmm," Todd blinked. "What do I want? What do I want? I could…no. Maybe…nah. There's still…"

"Toad will you make up your mind?" Pietro stamped his foot impatiently. 

"Okay, okay! I got it! I got it!" Todd decided. "I want you to totally humiliate Duncan! And I want it on tape!" 

"Can do," Pietro smirked.

Back at the X-Mansion Duncan pulled his car up to the gates. He didn't notice a certain speed demon sneak in behind him. 

Duncan admired himself in the mirror. Then he went up to the gates at the mansion. Jean answered the door. "Duncan? You're early!"

"Yeah well I couldn't wait," He shrugged. "So how about you hop in the car and we…" He absently glanced back at his prized car. To his horror it was completely trashed, covered with spraypaint and shaving cream. "MY CAR!" 

"What the…?" Jean then frowned as she picked up a mental impression. _Quicksilver!_

"What happened to my car?" Duncan was on his knees crying. "My car! My precious, precious baby! My one true love!"

"What?" Jean put her hands on her hips. 

Then a strange gust of wind blew by. Duncan's pants fell down. 

"Oh that is classic!" Todd laughed as they watched the video. 

"Watch this!" Pietro smiled. Suddenly Duncan was doused with water. 

"He never knew what hit him!" Pietro cackled. "I love water balloons." 

"Look at Jean tear into him!" Todd rolled on the floor. "Oh this made my day!" 

"Okay Tabby you're up," Pietro looked at her. "And try to make it interesting! Okay?"

"Okay how's this for interesting," Tabitha looked at him. "My wish is in two parts. First I want you to get something for me."

"And what could that be?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"Jean has this really nice diary that she keeps in her drawer," Tabitha told him. "It's this purple book that has a lock on it."

"No sweat!" Pietro laughed. "Wanna do some late night reading I see." 

"Wait," Tabitha held her hand. "There's a catch. You have to do it without any clothes on."

"What?" Pietro blinked.

"You heard me," She smirked. "Completely naked. Of course if you'd rather not do it, I'd understand. There are things that even you can't do." 

"Oh really?" Pietro raised an eyebrow. He started to remove his sweatshirt.

"Pietro don't!" Lance called out. 

Pietro laughed and made a quick movement. Soon he was gone. All that was left was a pile of his clothing on the floor. 

"Why did you say that?" Lance looked at her.

"A question like that from the boy who wanted a picture of Kitty in the shower?" Tabitha raised her eyebrow. "Besides, he said he wanted a challenge!"

"You used your wish to get Miss Perfect's diary?" Fred asked.

"Well that wasn't what I really wanted," Tabitha explained with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Oh by the way, Toad there is one little favor I wanna ask of you…."

Once again at the mansion…

"I am gonna kill him," Jean snapped. "He ruined my date with Duncan!"

"Well I guess that shows that there really is good in everybody," Scott snickered under his breath. 

"This is getting out of hand!" She grumbled. 

"I'm going to bed," Rogue sighed, not really wanting to hear any more of Jean's ranting. "If you ask me Pietro did Jean a favor." She said to Kitty as she walked upstairs. "Duncan makes Lance look like a good guy!"

"Hey," Kitty folded her arms. She then heard something making noise in Jean's room. "What's going on in there? Who's in Jean's room?"

Both cautiously crept up. Kitty took Rogue's gloved hand and they phased through the room. They were not prepared for what they saw.

"EEP!" Pietro balked, using Jean's diary to cover himself. "Gottagobye!" He dashed thorough the door. 

"Was he…?" Rogue blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah," Kitty gulped. "Oh my…."

Both girls squealed with delight. "That was sooooo funny!" Kitty gasped. "Should we tell Jean?"

"No way! She'll find out on her own," Rogue laughed. They couldn't stop. Jean came into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked. "What's so funny?"

"We…" Kitty guffawed. "We saw the moon, gotta go see ya! Bye!" Both ran out of her room shrieking hysterically. 

"Those two," Jean shook her head. "Hey! WHO'S BEEN THROUGH MY DESK? WHERE'S MY DIARY?"

She heard Kitty and Rogue's laughter. "You guys…" She snarled as she went to wring the truth from the terrible twosome. 

Back at the Brotherhood house Pietro returned. He intended to drop the diary at Tabitha's feet then run upstairs to put some clothes on before anyone saw him.

"I'm…HEY!" Pietro yelped as he slid on a trail of slime at the door. He crashed into the wall and fell backwards. He looked up and saw Tabitha with a camera. 

Tabitha laughed as she snapped the picture. "Now that's what I really wanted!" 


End file.
